charlottes_web_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur and the Witch/Transcript
Scene 1 - Museum Chase * Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents * A Universal Studios film * "Wilbur and the Witch" (Inside the museum, a dean walks out of his office and locks the door and then walks out of the museum for the night. Throughout the museum, Nellie, Joy, Aranea, Fern, Wilbur, and Cardigan stand still as different museum exhibits. Then, a pair of tombs open.) * Dr. Dean: Is anyone there? (He backs away as he accidentally press the button which causes the lights to go on as the speaker speaks, scaring him and causing him to drop his paperwork.) I really must switch to decaf. (Two warriors with their weapons appear out of the tomb, preparing to attack the dean.) * Wilbur: Professor... behind you. (The two warriors attack, as they look at Wilbur and Cardigan.) * Cardigan':' Stay right there! (Wilbur throws the saber-tooth tiger skin on one of the warriors, until it rips out of the skin.) * Wilbur':' Cardigan, they're ripping of the skin! * Cardigan':' Now, Wilbur! (Wilbur grabs the rope and releases the net, trapping the two warriors.) * Wilbur: It worked, Wilbur! * Cardigan':' Yeah! (Laughs) * Wilbur: Give me four! (One of the monsters uses an ax to break free.) * Cardigan': '''You're the man, Scoob. * '''Wilbur:' You're the man! (The two monsters poke their fingers on Wilbur and Cardigan) * Wilbur: Yikes! (The monsters chase after them as the "We've Got Lots in Common" song plays. Then suddenly, a foot appears behind a curtain and trips the monsters onto the floor.) * Fern: Nice going, guys! You caught them. * Wilbur: Uh... right. No problem, Fern. Like we had a little help. (A man shows up.) * Joy':' Who are you? * Nellie: (gasps in amazement) I don't believe it! You're Watevra Wa'nabi, the famous Queen! * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: That's right. And let's see who they are. (Watevra Wa'Nabi takes off one of the monsters' mask, which is revealed to be a person.) * Dr. Dean: (gasps) It's Robo-Chef! * Nellie: (takes off a mask which reveals to be another person.) And Dr. Eggman aka. Robotnik! The inventor of the mean bean machine. They were upset with you for cutting their funding, Dr. Dean. * Perkins: And we would've gotten away with it too. If it wasn't for this... Queen! (The police arrest them.) * Robo-Chef: I just hate that stupid pig and that stupid lamb. * Eggman: Me too. Pingas! Scene 2 - The Crocodile Attack (At the Lake) * Fern':' Lunch is served. * Nellie':' Be right here, Joy. * Joy':' Come on gang, everything's going to get cold. (Wilbur is now on a surfboard) * Wilbur':' Let's catch this wave, I'm hungry. (Suddenly a crocodile is sneaking behind them, later as Aranea puts on sunblock, two superhero animals watch her.) * Spider-Ham: What a sheila! * Rocket Raccoon: '''I‘ll say, mate. (They look at each other and walk toward Aranea, while Fern stands there, jealously, and turns a bright shade of red, until she exhales. Wilbur goes surfing on the waves.) * '''Wilbur: Then, that's all, folks! (A crocodile is behind them and attacks Wilbur. The crocodile bites on their surfboard, as Wilbur runs for their lives. The crocodile chases them on the shore, devours the grill Fern was cooking the food, and scares the lifeguards away. Wilbur then wash up on the shore, as a the spider bites Cardigan's tail, causing him to then run around Wilbur in a circle. Wilbur grabs the spider and pulls it off of Cardigan's tail.) * Wilbur: Come on, Cardigan. It's just a little guy, no need to get bitten by a spider. (Wilbur puts the spider down on the sand, but it bit his leg) Ouch! * Nellie':' Come here you guys, I've got a great idea. (They go to the others) * Nellie: How do you guys feel about exploring the outback? * Wilbur: Outback? * Fern: Sure, it's not all beach. The outback's the wild, inland part. * Nellie: My guidebook says it makes up almost 85 percent of the continent. * Wilbur: I know what the outback is... and I don't want to go ""out back"" to look at dust and trees. * Gwen: Come on, guys, I'm sure there's more to see than that. Scene 3 - "I'm a Hex Girl" (One night, at the Music Festival) * Templeton: Hey check out this branches. They were all broken from the tops of these trees. * Fern: And in a perfectly straight line. * Nellie: This is getting interesting Watevra Wa'Nabi. (They hear rock music) * Wilbur: Cardigan! * Cardigan: Not again! * Fern: What is that? * Nellie: Let's go see. (They go to the where the music is coming from) * Wilbur: Where are you going? (The gang are walking in the forest until they see the Hex Girls on the stage) * Girl: Hit it sisters. (hisses like a vampire) * Wilbur: It's the witches! * Fern: Easy guys. It's just the Hex Girls. (Then they play their song) * I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Put a spell on you! You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make a sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Oh yeah! With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. We're gonna put a spell on all of you! * (The gang start clapping) * Girl #1: Thanks. What are you doing here? * Girl #2: The concert's tomorrow. * Girl #3: Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you... uhh... whatever I wanna be? * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Why? You not gonna bite me, are you? * Girl #1: Cool, I always wanted to meet you. You're like one of us. * Girl #3: Yeah, you under what we're into. (Wilbur and Cardigan look at each other until the girl with pig tails sees them) * Girl #2: Hi. * Cardigan: Hello. * Fern: That's quite an act, Ms. uh... * Girl #1: Thorn. This is Dusk, and Luna. We're eco goths. * Wilbur':' "Eco goths?" * Dusk: And we don't need your approval. * Fern: Geez all those explosions at the end are mystifying. Eh, Gum Girl? * Gabby Gomez: Yeah, very mystifying. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi':' So... where are you girls from? * Thorn: Oakhaven, but we won't be here for long. We're close to cutting our first CD. Well, it's been killer meeting ya. (Thorn and Watevra Wa'Nabi shake their hands) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: '''Same here. * '''Thorn: But we better get back to our rehearsal. (The Hex Girls leaves to go back to their rehearsal) * Fern: Those Hex Girls seem kinda suspicious. * Nellie: I'll say. * Joy: Aranea and I will keep an eye on them. * Nellie: Gee! Why is it that you always pair off with Aranea, Joy? * Joy: (Aranea blushes as Joy tries to explain to Nellie on why he always pairs off with her) Uh, well. * Nellie: '''Never mind. It is a good idea. (to Wilbur and Cardigan) How do rockstars walk in these? * '''Aranea: '''Pretend they're high heels. * '''Nellie: '''I'm not good at those either. (Cardigan plays a guitar, but one of the strings breaks. Wilbur plays the drum, but a cymbal flies off and hits on Wilbur's head.) * '''Joy: '''I don't know how well we'll play, but at least we look the part. * '''Nellie: '''I hope we don't have to play at all. * '''Joy: '''I thought you loved to sing, Nellie. * '''Nellie: '''Not in front of so many people. I get stage fright. * '''Cardigan: '''Well, I get vampire fright. (Wilbur bangs the drums as a comedy routine.) * '''Aranea: '''Hey, look at this. * '''Nellie: '''Makeup? * '''Aranea: '''Stage makeup, actually. So the audience can see you better. * Wilbur:' Sebastian the Crab was a musician. * '''Aranea: '''Even so, I doubt he'd wear this color. It's glowing white. * Fern': And look at this, it's a footprint. From a hiking boot to be exact. Wow, that's strange. * '''Gabby Gomez: '''How so? * Fern: The print is sticky like glue. But it's not glue exactly. I don't know what it is. (Then, Casper the friendly ghost drives up in his golf cart and drops off Mario, Luigi, and Peach.) * '''Casper: Are you our competition? * Templeton: Yeah, we're fillin' the concert in the contest. (Mario, Luigi, and Peach laugh.) * Aranea: '''You must be Casper. * '''Nellie: '''You must be Casper, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. * '''Aranea: '''Ravi warn.... I mean, told us about you. * '''Mario: And whoever heard of a band with a pig in it? (Wilbur looks confused and looks around. He scowls and plays the drums rapidly, but they fall as he smiles sheepishly.) * Peach: '''Why don't you amateurs take a break? * '''Luigi: '''Yeah. It's time for a real band to play. * '''Fern: '''Come on, guys. Let's set up camp for the night anyway. * '''Casper: Camping? How primitive. I choose to travel in a fully furnished, air-conditioned trailer. * Gabby Gomez: Watevra Wa'Nabi told us about another band you used to manage, Deathwitch. * Casper: Yes, they were true superstars. I had such high hopes for them. Until that fateful night last year. I don't like to talk about it. It's just too upsetting. Well, back to the trailer. I can't take this heat any longer. Enjoy your rehearsal. (He drives away, but his golf cart starts malfunctioning.) Stupid golf cart! (Casper finally gets his golf car up and running and then drives away, leaving the gang literally the dust.) * Joy: (coughs) Nice to meet you too! * Nellie: Let's get out of these costumes and start looking for clues. (Nellie tries to walk off, but she loses her balance and falls down. Fortunately, Aranea grabs her for support.) * Aranea: And get you into more comfortable shoes. Scene 4 - Camping Time/"Make your Happy Face, Little Lamb" * Templeton: his tent in nightgown, with book, and cup of tea Ahh, finally, the weekend is here. And this isn't just any old weekend. to "Dance Quarterly" calendar on wall This is the weekend that Wilbur and his Friends go camping. Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back? bubble appears over Templeton * Wilbur: Templeton's thoughts, walking along with Cardigan, both have camping gear strapped to their backs ''Cardigan, I'm scared! ''bubble disappears * Templeton: Ho-ho, that would be great! into bed''You've waited a long time for this! A soft bed, warm tea, a good book, and two whole days with no... ''just like Wilbur and imitates his goofy, big-eyed face Wilbur's real laugh outside What the...? outside to find Wilbur and Cardigan in a tent, complete with sleeping bags and books, the two are laughing Wilbur! Aren't you two supposed to be camping? * Wilbur: We are camping. You wanna join us? * Templeton: All right, all right, gimme a marshmallow. * begins toasting his marshmallow lightly. Cardigan, sitting across from him, sets his on fire and tries to blow on it to cool it down, but the marshmallow flies off and hits Templeton in the face. Cardigan gets another marshmallow and repeats the same thing twice. After two marshmallows to the face, Templeton ducks, but the third marshmallow has a boomerang effect and hits Templeton in the back of the head * Templeton: Okay. Besides spitting molten food stuffs at me, what else do you do for fun? * Wilbur: Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song. I call this one "Make your Happy Face, Little Lamb" * Make your happy face, little lamb! * You're a black wool happy little lamb * You're an little lamb; yes, it's true! * Nobody loves lamb quite like you! * Make your happy face, little lamb! * You're the one that you make me happy, little lamb! * You eat, sleep, or playing games; * You just make me happy all day long! * Fern: Whats going on here? * Gwen: What crunchy bacon! * Templeton: '''Well, what do you expect? It's a pig and a lamb. * '''Choir: Happy happy lamb * Happy lamb happy lamb * Wilbur: ''Make your happy face, little lamb! (Little lamb)'' * You're a woolly little friend, little lamb! * Cardigan: 'You're a happy pig, I must say. * '''Wilbur: '''Well, you make me happy yesterday! * '''Wilbur and Cardigan: '(Ha ha ha) lit-tle lamb, that's L-A-M-B. Good job! * ''Little Laaaaaaammmmmb! ''(laughs) * '''Charlotte: Hello, Wilbur! * Cardigan: '''A ghost. * '''Wilbur: Who are you? * Charlotte: '''Do you remember me, Wilbur? I'm Charlotte. Charlotte A. Cavatica. * '''Wilbur: '''I'm Wilbur! And this is Cardigan! * '''Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Thank goodness, he didn't. I scheduled your group to perform tonight. * Charlotte: "Perform?" * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Right after the Hex Girls. * Fern: We hope you'll come, Charlotte. * Gabby Gomez: Yeah, it would be more fun if you can show up. * Charlotte: I can't. Not when I believe the festival shouldn't take place at all. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: I know how you feel, Charlotte. But I've got a show to do. * Wilbur: Smoke! * Charlotte: They're answering one of my smoke signals. It's my friend on the other side of Oakhaven. We're almost there. * Wilbur: Can you show me how to do that? If the witch comes back, I want to send an S.O.S. "Save our Song." Scene 5 - Hex Girls being Captured as well as Wilbur and Cardigan (Later, at the festival, we see The Hex Girls playing "Who Do Voodoo" while the gang are watching backstage) * Hanazuki: Man, now I see why you love the Hex Girls, Tuesday! They're sensational! * Tuesday: Yeah, they are! * Ninja-Rina: At least they are better than the Bad Omens. * Kim Possible: I wish I can be in their band. * Cosmo: Me too. * Wanda: Me three. (Later, a tornado came down as the witch are now flying with everyone screaming and scared) * Nellie: Yikes! * Jefferey: It's the witch! * Aranea: There really is a witch! (Gum Girl takes a picture) * Wilbur: That's what I've been trying to tell you! (On the stage, the Hex Girls continue playing when the three witches came around Thorn, Dusk, and Luna and making them feel scared, Luna tried to run away, but stopped by the poison witch) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: No! Not now! * (Then a ghost witch goes to Thorn) * Thorn: Hey, you're ruining our encore! (She hits the vampire with her guitar) * (The witches capture the Hex Girls up) * Joy: The Hex Girls are in trouble * (The leader witch puts them in the cage and they disappear) * Hello Kitty: They got the Hex Girls! * My Melody: Thorn! Dusk! Luna! No! * Tuxedo Sam: (angrily) NOW IT'S PERSONAL!! * Kero Kero Keropi: Yeah! It's on now! * Chocolat and Badtz: Now what? * Nellie: They must be heading to the witches' castle. * Joy: We need to go after them. * Wilbur: Great idea, Joy! While you're gone, Cardigan and l will practice our number. * (Wilbur and Cardigan start playing the drums and guitar as one of the guitar strings broke as the crowd stops cheering) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Weren't the Hex Girls amazing? (The crowd complains) (He goes to the gang) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: What are we going to do? Maybe Charlotte was right. Where's Ravi? We've got to cancel the rest of the show. * Joy: Not yet. I've got a plan that will end this once and for all. * Gwen: I'm sure you do, Joy. * Joy: Now here's what we do. (The gang huddle up and Joy discusses the plan) * Wilbur: Should we make the crowd cheered up for my song? * Cardigan: Sure thing. * Wilbur: Hit it, Cardigan! * Cardigan: One, two, three, four. * (They sing "It's Not so Hard to be a Pig" until the tornado come down again as the witch started to capture them.) * Wilbur: What's going on? * and Cardigan try to run, but the witch captures them, puts them in the cage, and takes them with him * Wilbur and Cardigan: Help us! Help us! Save us, someone! * Leader Witch: Too bad, guys! (evil laugh) That's my job! * (Gum Girl sees the witch leaving with Wilbur and Cardigan) * Gum Girl: I'll save you guys! (Gum Girl launches her arms at the witch, causing her to swing. She flew off backwards) * (The leader witch disappeared, along with Wilbur and Cardigan. Gum Girl landed on the ground safely with her "gum parachute".) * Gum Girl: Ai, no! She got away! Scene 6 - Shadow A. Not-Cavatica/Poor Unfortunate Souls * (At the witches' lair...) * Leader Witch: 'Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. I am Shadow A. Not-Cavatica. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself. * '''Wilbur: '''Can you do that? * '''Shadow: '''My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate animal - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. * ''singing I admit that in the past I've been a nasty * They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch * But you'll find that nowadays * I've mended all my ways * Repented, seen the light and made a switch * True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic * It's a talent that I always have possessed * And here lately, please don't laugh * I use it on behalf * Of the miserable, lonely and depressed * Pathetic * Poor unfortunate souls * In pain * In need * This one longing to be thinner * That one wants to get the girl * And do I help them? * Yes, indeed * Those poor unfortunate souls * So sad * So true * They come flocking to my cauldron * Crying, "Spells, Shadow please!" * And I help them? * Yes, I do * Now it's happened once or twice * Someone couldn't pay the price * And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals * Yes, I've had the odd complaint * But on the whole I've been a saint * To those poor unfortunate souls * Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old prince'y to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a pig, and - you belong to me. * 'Thorn: '''No Wilbur! ''Luna, and Dusk are silenced by the poison witch, the ghost witch, and the ice witch. * '''Poison Witch: '''Be quiet! * '''Shadow: '''Have we got a deal? * '''Wilbur: '''If I become human, I'll never be with Nellie, Joy, or Aranea again. * '''Shadow: '''That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh- and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. * '''Wilbur: '''But I don't have any- * '''Shadow: '''I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... your voice. * '''Wilbur: '''My voice? * '''Shadow: '''You've got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip. * '''Ice Witch: Was he no longer pen pig anymore? * Wilbur: '''But without my voice, how can I - * Shadow: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! * singing The men up there don't like a lot of blabber * They think a girl who gossips is a bore * Yes, on land it's much preferred * For ladies not to say a word * And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation * True gentlemen avoid it when they can * But they dote and swoon and fawn * On a lady who's withdrawn * It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man * Come on, you poor unfortunate soul * Go ahead! * Make your choice! * I'm a very busy woman * And I haven't got all day * It won't cost much * Just your voice! * You poor unfortunate soul * It's sad * But true * If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet * You've got to pay the toll * Take a gulp and take a breath * And go ahead and sign the scroll! * Toxeon, Ghouly, Snowy, now I've got them, girls * The boss is on a roll * This poor unfortunate soul. * signs contract. * '''Toxeon, Ghouly, and Snowy: Yeah! You get to be human! You get to be human! * Shadow: Now . . . sing! * Wilbur and Cardigan: ''"It's not so hard to be a Pig" '' * Shadow: 'Keep singing! * ''magical hands tried to rip out Wilbur and Cardigan's voice, but instead grabs Charlotte and give her to Shadow. She laughs as Wilbur and Cardigan were changed into humans. Scene 7 - Lost in the Cave * '''Nellie: Ooh, this grass feels great between my toes. Hey, Aranea, Joy, are you enjoying our nature hike? * yawns, falls over and drags himself over to Nellie. He gets up with grass all over his body. * Aranea: It's cutting into my nature nap. over and shakes the grass off * Joy: Come on, Nellie. If you want to stay healthy, you have to embrace nature! * Nellie: Okay! * Joy, and Aranea skip happily into a cave. * Nellie, Joy, and Aranea: Ooh! * Nellie: Cool cave! * Joy: Ohhhhhhh... over to a block of ice This whole place is a frozen treat! the ice * Aranea: No, Joy! Don't lick the ice, you're gonna get stuck! * Joy: Uh. Now he tells me. and struggles to free herself * Nellie: Okay, Joy. Everything is going to be fine. Just don't panic. * screams in panic and wraps her tongue around a stalagmite. However, her tongue pulls her back and she slams into the ice. * Joy: I panicked, Nellie. * (Monster growling) * Aranea: "Was it your stomach that time too?" * Nellie: "Nope.... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" (Nellie, Joy, and Aranea start running away) * (Small creature appears and makes loud growling noises) * Nellie: "It's getting closer! (Nellie, Joy, and Aranea almost fall of cliff) Oh no! It's a sheer drop-off! What do we do?" * (Nellie panicking) * Joy: "Oh, come on Nellie, don't leave me hanging here! ...Let me guess, it's time to start screaming again?" * Nellie: "Wait a second. (Takes picture) Okay now." * (Nellie, Joy, and Aranea fall, Joy and Aranea grab onto Nellie's legs) * Aranea: "Nellie, as much as I'd like to stay and hang around, I'm not sure nows the time..." * Nellie: "I know Aranea, but now it seems to be- (Hands slip, Nellie starts hyperventilating) Our best possible course of action!" * Aranea: (Sweating) "Well, I'd probably be enjoying the view if I still had any blood flowing through my arms, OW!." * (Vine starts to break) * Nellie: "Don't worry Aranea, you're patience isn't the only thing that's wearing thin! (Vine breaks, all three screaming and swinging on vine. Nellie sees different vine) Grab it Joy!" * Joy: "Got it! Okay Nellie, your turn! NELLIE!!!" * Nellie: (Snoring, wakes up and grabs vine) "Oh I got it!" * (Nellie, Joy, and Aranea slide through the sand, land behind a rock. A monster looks around, shrugs and flies away) * Nellie: "Whew, that was a close one, right Joy?" * Joy: "Yeah, looks like everything worked out just... vine..." Scene 8 - Wilbur and the Cooking Evil * (Cut to castle dining room.) * Hanazuki: 'Oh, Cardigan, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some - * '''Cardigan: '''I'm telling you, Hanazuki, she was REAL! I'm gonna find out about that girl. * '''My Melody: '''Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy. ''Kitty enters in a beautiful dress. * '''Hello Kitty: Hello, everyone! * Hanazuki: 'Oh, Cardigan, isn't she a vision? * '''Cardigan: '''You look - wonderful. * '''Hanazuki: '''Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Cardigan? ''Kitty starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarassed. She sees pipe and brightens. Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . blows its contents into his face. Cardigan laughs. * '''My Melody: '''Oh, my! * '''Cardigan: '''Ahem, so sorry Hanazuki. * '''My Melody: '''Why, Cardigan, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks. * '''Hanazuki: ''her face.'' Oh, very amusing. Melody, my dear, what's for dinner? * My Melody: 'Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, porkchops. * (''Cut to Wilbur watching the Cooking Evil cook. He is humming to himself.) * 'Cooking Evil: '(singing) * Porkchops * Porkchops * How I love porkchops * Love to chop * And to serve little pig * First I cut off their heads * Then I pull out the bones * Ah yes * It's still delish * Porkchops * Porkchops * Hee hee hee * Hah hah hah * With the cleaver I hack them in two * I pull out what's inside * And I serve it up fried * God, I love little piggies * Don't you? * Here's something for tempting the palate * Prepared in the classic technique * First you pound the pig flat with a mallet * Then you slash through the skin * Give the belly a slice * Then you rub some salt in * 'Cause that makes it taste nice * Darn then, I have missed one * Darn it * What is this? * How on earth could I miss * Such a sweet little succulent piggy? * What a pity * What a loss * Here we go in the sauce * Now some flour, I think * Just a dab * Now I stuff you with bread * It don't hurt 'cause you're dead * And you're certainly lucky you are * 'Cause it's gonna be hot * In my big silver pot * Toodle loo, my little pig * Goodbye! * (Wilbur hops back and the Cooking Evil grabs him again.) * 'Cooking Evil: '''What is this? ''punches his nose and a battle ensues. The Cooking Evil knocks over a large cabinet. * (Cut to dining room. Huge crash is heard.) * 'My Melody: '''I think I'd better go see what The Cooking Evil is up to. * (''Back to kitchen. The Cooking Evil is trashing the place.) * '''The Cooking Evil: '''Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man! * '''My Melody: '''Dude! What are you doing? * '''The Cooking Evil: '''Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, Melody. * (Cut back to dining room.) * '''Hello Kitty: What happened to you, Wilbur? * Wilbur: I'm now human, Kitty. Scene 9 - Nellie, Joy, and Aranea discover Shadow * (Back at the cave) * Nellie: Holy molar! Joy! The sky had a baby! Joy! The sky had a baby! * Joy: That's not a baby! That's a giant ladder! Now go away! * Aranea: Hey, Nellie! The sky had a baby! * Nellie: I know! What do you think we should name it? * Aranea: How about... * Joy: Why don't you two go climb its rope? I'm sure it goes somewhere far away! Now look what you've done! * Nellie: We didn't do it, Joy. Our hands are clean! and Aranea show their spotless hands * Aranea: Clean... * Joy: top of his house Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thing. * Aranea: Wouldn't that be the top? starts to climb rope * Nellie: Joy, wait! Wait! * Aranea: Joy! and Aranea start climbing rope also * Narrator: A few inches later... * Nellie: up Castle! * Aranea: Nellie, how long are you gonna stay in your little fantasy world? * Nellie: No, look, a giant castle! * Joy: Great! Let's go! Now I can finally give this anchor-dropper a piece of my mind. * Nellie: I don't know, Joy. That castle has a spooky green glow around it. * Joy: That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean or drop its anchors in the right place. * Nellie: Joy, wait! 3 reach the top * Joy: All right, who owns this crate? a door that says "owner" and begins to knock on it''Come on out! I wanna file a complaint! ''looks around the ship * Nellie: Doesn't this place seem familiar? * Aranea: I don't know. Why? * Nellie: I don't know. Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell? rings the doorbell * Aranea: Yes! * Nellie: I know who owns this boat but I just can't place the name. walks by a barrel that says "property of Shadow" * Shadow: Rawr!! * Nellie: No, no, it's not "rawr!" * Shadow: I am Shadow A. Not-Cavatica * Nellie: That's it! Joy, this castle belongs to this witch that capture the Hex Girls! * Shadow: Who will be disturbing me in my own lair? * Nellie: It's Joy. He wants to complain to you. gives an evil look to Joy * Joy: I...no, I don't. * Nellie: Well, what about all that stuff about her being lazy and all? glares angrily at Joy * Joy: nervously I never said that. * Shadow: Insulting a witch be worse than insulting her mother! You know, for a second there, I thought I was gonna turn into a monster or something... * (As she says this last, her voice starts to sound very strained and her body initiates an alarming transformation. Large growths form on her back, and her arms and legs begin to swell; the skin of her forearm becomes red, with her coat sleeve turning a green. And one shoulder of the coat rips away to expose more of that dark hide. Her legs bulge with new muscle, causing the moccasins and pants to fall away in shreds and expose yellow skin. She grows a cat's tail Through this sequence, we hear Shadow groaning and growling like an animal. Overhead view of Nellie, Joy, and Aranea, watching the metamorphosis in total shock. The camera turns around from them to show Shadow's new appearance. He has become very muscular and now stands all the way up to the ceiling; Her forearms, abdomen, and shoulders are armored with the colorful hide, while the rest of his body has the yellow tone. All her clothes are gone, replaced only by pink fur at her pelvis. Snowy, Ghouly, and Toxeon rejects gather at a railing to watch. Nellie and Aranea square off against Shadow; she grabs Nellie. The arm starts to glow once it has hold of her.) * Nellie: Aranea! * (Aranea lassos her web string, cutting the arm and freeing Nellie. Now Joy moves in and catches Shadow in the back of the head, knocking him down o.c.) * Joy: Don't mess with the real Charlotte's kid- * (She does not get to finish the crack, as the tail snakes up and whips her down. Cut to the other two, who have now landed, as she slams to the floor between them.) * Aranea: Joy! * (Shadow, back on his feet and with the severed appendage regenerated, whips her tail down at the girls. Joy spreads her legs to avoid its strike; it crashes through the floor and emerges behind her. Pulling loose, it now targets Nellie but misses and comes up behind her as well.) * (Cut to outside the chain-link gate, now closed, as headlights play over it, then to just outside Templeton's car with him in the driver's seat - he and Gwen has arrived on the scene. In the windshield, we see the reflection of what he sees: the witches' castle.) * Templeton: Thorn! Dusk! Luna! Where are you? * Gwen: Wilbur! Cardigan! We need you! * (Inside, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea hit the floor and skid across it, cutting furrows as they go. Shadow approaches the spectators at the railing; a lever protrudes from the wall nearby. She now speaks with a deeper, reverberating tone that radiates sheer fury.) * Shadow: (sweeping rejects aside) Get this junk outta here! (grabbing lever) You will give me your venom! * (Sh''e pulls the lever; the girls look up in surprise as a large glass dome slams down, imprisoning them. It is fitted with electrodes and has a large hose attached to its top. The equipment crackles, and greenish mist and white sparks pour from the hose. Close-up of Joy; the sparks disappear when they touch her, and the normal color starts to fade from her arm, which turns a sickly pale with greenish spots. The change works its way up toward her shoulder. A large tank starts to fill with the compound Shadow is after.) Scene 10 - Gum Girl's Plan * (At the hotel at 3:30 pm) * '''Fern:' Wilbur! Wilbur! Where are you!? Wilb- * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Hello, little girl. What did you want for you? * Fern: Watevra Wa'Nabi! I really want to find Wilbur. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: I don't think it sounds familiar. * Gum Girl: Guys! Guys! Atención! Atención! I've got a plan for you, guys! First, we'll go and put on the witch costumes. Next, we'll make a map. Then, we'll sneak through the caves. And that's how we get to the witch's castle to break the curse. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: (makes a map) How does your plan worked! * Gum Girl: Do you know what that means? We're dressing up as witches! * (Later, they entered a cave) * Gum Girl, Fern, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ♪Now that we're witches, we can do anything.♪ snake flips them in the sky and is about to eat them ♪Now that we're witches, we are invincible.♪ tentacled monster catches them but crashes in a giant flower ♪Now that we're witches, we'll go to the witches castle,♪ slide down the flower and fly across 3 slow monsters. They then fall in a see-through monster♪ save Wilbur, Hex Girls, and Charlotte's daughters.♪ walk out of the end of its gut. The fish closes it ♪Now that we're witches,♪ between hedgehogs * Gum Girl: ♪We have magic spells.♪ * Gum Girl, Fern, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ♪Now that we're witches,♪ * Fern: hedgehog rips Fern's costume off ♪I change my underwear.♪ * Gum Girl, Fern, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: ♪Now that we're witches, we've got a manly flair.♪ over volcanoes that switch on and off ♪We've got the stuff. We're tough enough to save the day.♪ hopscotch over lava rocks ♪We never had a chance when we were kids. No! No! No!♪ dodge a monster's head, a green hand and a monstrous boulder ♪But take a look at what the monster did.♪ dodge a giant green crab who can't even get a chance to pinch them ♪Ha! Ha! Ha!♪ walk onto a road which turns out to be a big, blue, one-eyed monster's arm. The gang begin dancing * Gum Girl: Yeah, go, Fern. green three-eyed monster and a red squid appears with the purple one-eyed elephant. While the gang continue dancing, the green 3-eyed monster beckons a big orange cat, a purple dragon, a green one eyed monster with 3 arms on its head, a snail with its eyes on its shell, a big yellow monster with an eye on a stalk and a slime monster resembling Gum Girl * Fern: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. * Gum Girl: Oh yeah. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Yeah, go Gum Girl. both finish by touching the tip of their toes Ah! * Monsters: Hooray! ♪Now that they're witches, We can't bother them. Now that they're witches, they have become our friends. Now that they're witches, there'll be a happy end. They'll pass the test and finish the quest for Wilbur. They'll pass the test slap their bodies ♪and finish the quest.♪ again ''They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the pig! * ''group happily reaches the top of a cave as Gum Girl notices a sign * Gum Girl: "The House of Shadow, dead ahead." We did it, guys! We made it past everything! Even the monsters. * Monsters: Huh? Aww. sadly begin to walk away. Gum Girl notices * Gum Girl: Not you guys. You guys are awesome! just keep walking Well, guys, we should be there in one more verse. * All: Now that we're witches, we are getting spooky. Now that we're witches, we're casting spells. Yeah! Scene 11 - Wilbur and Cardigan battles Shadow * and Cardigan have recovered on a bed of bones, snoring till they wake up in fright * Cardigan: Are we dead? * Wilbur: I don't think so. the ground The human bones? * chews on the bones * Wilbur: I don't know where we are-- into bars Uh! What is this? * Cardigan: the bars of the cage they are in ''It's some kind of a window. * '''Wilbur:' No, Cardigan, it's a giant cage. zooms out to show the outside of the cage. ''Hey, there's some folks. * ''unblurs to show some deformed people * Wilbur and Cardigan: Hey, over here! Hey! Hey! Hey, you guys! You guys, hey! Help! Hey! Help! A little help here! We're stuck in this... stops yelling * Wilbur: Wait a second. shows 3 deformed people: Hello Kitty, Hanazuki, and My Melody Those guys are... zooms in to Wilbur's mouth evil. [They start to shudder with fear. Shadow spies on Wilbur and Cardigan, who turn around to notice and scream in horror. They then run around the cage in terror, while Shadow laughs evilly] What's he gonna do with us? appears and takes out a small toolbox Oh, no, he's going for his evil instruments of torture. takes out a hypnotizer A hypnotizer? whimpers in horror. Shadow hypnotizes Ninja-Rina ''She's making a humorous diorama of.. ''puts Ninja-Rina where Wilbur and Cardigan can see it. ... Ninja-Rina? Cardigan, he's mind controlling people. And I think we're next. * Cardigan: You think so? takes Cardigan out of the cage * Wilbur: Cardigan! No! takes Wilbur out of the cage and puts both of them down and the large glass dome slams down The gas is so intense from this dome that I can't move. * Cardigan: Tell me about it. * Shadow: maniacally, takes a book, steps into the bathroom and closes the door * Wilbur: This doesn't look too good, Patrick. * Cardigan: a weak voice You mean we're not gonna save the Hex Girls. * Wilbur: I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, buddy. arm falls off, then Cardigan puts it back Thanks. * Cardigan: Don't mention it. * Wilbur: Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Cardigan. * Cardigan: You mean that we're attractive? * Wilbur: No, that we're just kids. A couple of kids in way over their heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us. We didn't even come back to normal. We let everybody down. We failed. But where are the...? zooms out to show the deformed Hex Girls sitting on a cushion * Wilbur and Cardigan: Hex Girls! * Wilbur: The Hex Girls. Cardigan, we did make it. * Cardigan: Yeah, I guess we did. * Wilbur: sniffles We did all right for a couple of goofballs. sheds a single tear of joy. He and Cardigan sing "It's not so hard to be a pig" in the weak voice. Camera goes down to show the tears merging to form a heart. Screen goes back up to show the two drying up. The two dehydrate and die * (The gang enters) * Gum Girl: That's the Hex Girls. a Fern Come here, you. her tight * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Shut up and look at this. * Gum Girl: Watevra Wa'Nabi was right. Look! goes back to movie to show the teardrop again It be the tear of the crunchy bacon. * teardrop rolls down the lamp's wire into the electrical outlet, which lets out smoke, causing the sprinklers to turn on. They come back to life from the water and turn back to animals * Wilbur: Hey, we're alive! Let's get the Hex Girls. * Cardigan: Right. and Wilbur rush over to the Hex Girls * Shadow: '''You’re alive! They’re all over the place! * '''Cooking Evil: '''Running away? Here… let me stop you. * '''Toxeon: You always get in the way! * Snowy: Where are the animals? * Ghouly: What have you done to the girl? * Templeton: '''Hello? * '''Wilbur: '''Templeton? * '''Shadow: People are attacking my house. * Ghouly: No, no, no! No people! * Wilbur: Red punch buggy! No punch back. * Cardigan: They want my friend! * (The Hex Girls are now hypnotized by Shadow) * Thorn: There’s no need to alert the authorities. * Luna: Everything’s under control. * Dusk: Wilbur, who was that? Oh, good, my dog found the chainsaw. Wibur! Don’t hang… * grabs the Cooking Evil's plasma gun, but the Cooking Evil plugs it with a carrot * Cooking Evil: You shouldn't play with guns. * Cardigan: it to him Oh, okay. * Cooking Evil: Thank you. the gun beeping, realizes it is about to overload and throws it back to Cardigan Oh, uh, I just remembered - it's your birthday! Happy birthday! * Cardigan: it to him Err, Merry Christmas! * Cooking Evil: it to him It's not Christmas! * Cardigan: it to him Happy Hanukkah! * Cardigan and the Cooking Evil play hot potato with the overloading gun, Hanazuki grabs Wilbur and runs out of Shadow's castle * Wilbur: We're leaving Cardigan?! * Cooking Evil: background, overlapped by Wilbur It's not Hanukkah! * Hanazuki: Trust me, this is not gonna end well! * to Cardigan and the Cooking Evil * Cooking Evil: One potato! * Cardigan: Two potato! * Cooking Evil: Three potato! * Cardigan: Four! * Cooking Evil: Five potato! * Cardigan: Six potato! * Cooking Evil: Seven potato, more! * Cardigan: MY... * Cooking Evil: MOTHER... * Cardigan: TOLD... * Cooking Evil: ME... * Cardigan: YOU... * Cooking Evil: ARE... * Cardigan: It. * Cooking Evil: HA! (accidentally swallows a gun causing him to explode) Chapter 12 - The Final Battle * Ghouly: 'Eh, and do you . . . ''Girl, Fern, and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi swoop in for attack, causing great chaos. . . . then by the power inves- * 'Shadow: '''Get away from me you stupid little- (Gum Girl lands on her) Oh, why you little- ''the struggle, the bottle holding Charlotte fell and broke, and it frees her. * '''Wilbur: '''Charlotte? * '''Charlotte: Wilbur. * Wilbur: '''You - you can talk. You're the one. * '''Shadow: Wilbur, get away from her! * Wilbur: 'It - it was you all the time. * '''Shadow: '''You're too late! You're too late! So long, loverboy. * '''Wilbur: '''Charlotte! ''and Shadow jump off of the window. * '''Shadow: '''Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger spell to - * '''Templeton: '''Shadow, stop! * '''Shadow: '''Why, little rat! Ha ha ha - How ARE you? * '''Templeton: '''Let her go. * '''Shadow: Not a chance, little rat! She's mine now. We made a deal. * Charlotte: 'Templeton, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know - * '''Shadow: '''Now! Do we have a deal? ''signs contract. Ha! It's done then. * (Charlotte is released and Templeton is deformed as Shadow laughs.) * '''Charlotte: '''No . . . Oh, No! * '''Gwen: '''Oh, your majesty . . . * '''Charlotte: Templeton? . . . * Shadow: ''up crown.'' At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho . . . * Charlotte: 'You - You monster! * '''Shadow: '''Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH! ''is hit with a anvil thrown by Wilbur and Cardigan. Why you little troll! * '''Charlotte: '''Wilbur! Cardigan! look out! * '''Shadow: After him! Snowy, and Ghouly attack. * Gwen: 'Come on! . . . * '''Shadow: '''Say goodbye to your sweetheart. ''makes her miss Wilbur and Cardigan and blast Toxeon, Snowy, and Ghouly. Babies! My poor, little poopsies! * (Shadow turns into the giant monster) * '''Charlotte: '''Wilbur! Cardigan! You've got to get away from here. * '''Wilbur: '''No, I won't leave you. * '''Shadow: ''very large.'' You pitiful, insignificant, fool! * Wilbur: 'Look out! * '''Shadow: '''Now I am the ruler of all the land! The winds obey my every whim! The land and all its spoils bow to my power! ''wrecks havoc, creates a tornado and raises some spaceships. * 'Charlotte: '''Wilbur! ''gets on board one of the ships as Ariel falls to the bottom of the whirlpool. Ursula attempts to blast her. * '''Shadow: ''wickedly.'' So much for true love! (laughs) The book is useless to a mere mortal! * (Then suddenly, the book's magic wilted the root) * Gum Girl: But not to a Wiccan. * Shadow: Nay! I'll stop thee myself! * (She flies closer to them) * Gum Girl: Hurry Thorn, read! * Thorn: "Ancient evil, get thee hence. Only good can recompense for the misdeeds that you done. Witch return from when you come!" * (Then a blue force of magic pushes Shadow, as she screams far to the ground, as the roots go down) * Gum Girl: Thorn! It's working! * (Shadow gets up and gasps in horror. The deformed people were back to the normal people) * Wilbur: Yikes! * Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (gets pulled in by the book, screaming) NOT AGAIN!! * (The Cooking Evil sees Shadow getting pulled in the spell book. He tries to get away, but his leg gets grabbed by Shadow.) * Cooking Evil: No! * Shadow: I WON'T GO BACK ALONE!! * (She and the Cooking Evil get pulled in.) * Cooking Evil: No! (struggles to get away) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * (He finally gets sucked into the book. The friends slowly walk over to the book, but the burnt tree branch falls on the book and burns, trapping Shadow and the Cooking Evil.) * Gum Girl: Shadow's last book is one the world will never buy. * Fern: Thank goodness. * Wilbur: But, it would have been a hot fast seller. * Thorn: Daddy! (She goes to hug her father) Are you okay? * Mr. McKnight: You're the one I was worried about, honey. But, you did it! I guess you are a witch after all. * Thorn: A wiccan, daddy. A wiccan. * (Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi sees the destroyed village caused by Shadow ruined and panics.) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: This is a disaster! No witch! No village! What are we gonna do for our Autumn Fest!? * Thorn: Well, you still got the Hex Girls. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: No offense, girls but, we need a bigger attraction. * (One noon, Fern, Wilbur, Templeton, Gwen, Nellie, Joy, and Aranea were ready to leave the festival.) * Casper: Hold on! Here we go! Next up, knowledge! * Thorn: Bye, Wilbur! Have fun! * Wilbur: Bye, Thorn! Oh! Oh, Casper! Wait. I forgot something. Love you, Thorn. * Thorn: I love you too, Wilbur. * Wilbur: Uh, Thorn, you can let go now. * Thorn: Sorry! Now go have an adventure! * Gum Girl: Adios! See you later, amigos! * Dusk: Bye, Wilbur! * Cardigan: See you next time, Dusk! Bye, Thorn! Bye, Luna! * Luna: Bye, everyone. * (Casper drove off with Wilbur and friends) * "The End"